Everything for My Wifu
by loeloe07
Summary: Apakah kalian tahu mengenai pernikahan dua orang visual Seventeen? Ha! Pastinya tidak. Karena memang tidak ada pesta juga tidak ada tamu yang diundang, dan kini seorang Jeon Wonwoo telah resmi menjadi Kim Wonwoo, istri sah dari Kim Mingyu. Lalu, apa yang terjadi sehingga Mingyu harus merubah warna rambutnya menjadi orange? / Kim Mingyu X Jeon Wonwoo Meanie YAOI MPreg


" **Everything for My Wifu"**

.

Meanie

.

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

.

YAOI / BL

.

WARNING! Typo bertebaran dan cerita absurd

Dont Like, Just Leave!

.

Happy Reading!

.

Apakah kalian tahu mengenai pernikahan dua orang visual Seventeen?

Ha! Pastinya tidak.

Karena memang tidak ada pesta juga tidak ada tamu yang diundang. Upacara pernikahan sederhana tersebut hanya dihadiri oleh para member dan keluarga kedua mempelai saja.

...

Kedua mempelai tersebut menikah di Sydney, saat Seventeen sedang menggelar fan meeting disana. Upaca pernikahan sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu di sebuah gereja di pinggir kota Sydney, dan kini seorang Jeon Wonwoo telah resmi menjadi Kim Wonwoo.

Ya. Benar. Kim Mingyu kini sudah resmi menjadi suami dari seorang Jeon, ah Kim Wonwoo.

Setelah upacara pernikahan, keluarga kedua mempelai langsung pergi untuk shopping dan berlibur di sana karena memang tidak ada pesta atau perayaan apapun. Mingyu dan Wonwoo memang tidak menginginkan pesta atau perayaan apapun, yang terpenting bagi mereka saat ini mereka telah resmi sebagai suami istri.

Sementara itu para member Seventeen kini tengah berkumpul di kamar sang mempelai, sengaja mengerecoki pengantin baru itu agar tidak melakukan malam pertama mereka. Well... yah meskipun memang malam pertama sudah dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin tersebut bertahun-tahun yang lalu, sejak pertama kali mereka menjalin hubungan saat masih trainee.

"Hahhh... aku tidak percaya jika dongsaengku mendahuluiku..."ujar Jeonghan sambil menatap iri pada Wonwoo yang tengah duduk di pangkuan sang suami sambil menyuapinya makan malam.

"Aigoo... apakah itu kode agar aku melamarmu, chagiya?"tanya Seungchol sambil mencolek dagu Jeonghan yang kini wajah nya tengah memerah malu.

Sementara itu, Soonyong yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan manis pengantin baru itu langsung menarik Wonwoo dari pangkuan Mingyu.

"Yak! Hyung, mau kau kemanakan istriku?"ujar Mingyu tidak terima.

"Dia sahabatku! Bukan istrimu!"balas Soonyong dengan galak sambil menarik Wonwoo yang terlihat pasrah.

"Biarkan saja, Soonyong hyung hanya masih belum rela jika kehilangan sahabatnya."ujar Seokmin meminta Mingyu memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya.

"Tch, berlebihan sekali..."cibir Mingyu.

"Mungkin karena Soonyong hyung sudah menganggap Wonwoo hyung seperti saudara kandungnya, jadi ya seperti itulah..."jelas Seokmin lagi.

"Hei, lalu kapan kau akan melamar Soonyong hyung?"tanya Mingyu pada Seokmin.

"Segera! Tunggu saja!"jawab Seokmin dengan senyum misterius.

Sementara itu Soonyong membawa Wonwoo ke sudut ruangan.

"Soonyoung-ie kau kenapa, hm?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Ani... hanya ingin mengerjai bocah tiang itu saja!"jawab Soonyong sambil terkikik kecil.

"Dasar! Jika Mingyu bocah tiang, maka kekasihmu itu bocah kuda! Hahaha..."

"Ishh..."

Sementara itu member lain tengah sibuk dengan pasangan masing-masing. Terlihat Jun yang sedang saling bersuap-suapan dengan Minghao, Jihoon yang tengah besandar nyaman di pundak Jisoo sambil berbincang ringan, semetara Hansol dan Chan sedang bermain playstation dengan Seungkwan yang tertidur di paha Hansol.

"Hei, ini sudah malam! Kenapa kalian tidak kembali ke kamar untuk beristirahat?"ujar Mingyu dengan suara kencang agar dapat terdengar oleh semua member.

"SHIREO!"ujar mereka kompak.

"Kau pikir kami tidak tahu otak mesummu, bocah? Kau pasti akan memakan Wonwoo habis-habisan, kan?"sindir Soonyong.

"Tch, seperti kuda itu tidak pernah memakanmu saja, hyung!"balas Mingyu dengan sengit, membuat wajah Soonyong memerah malu.

"Yak! Kau..."

Soonyong mengangkat tangan sambil menghampiri Mingyu, bersiap memukulnya, dan Mingyu pun segera berlari. Maka, terjadilah kejar-kejaran di kamar pengantin baru tersebut. Wonwoo menatap mereka dengan malas, dia pun duduk di sebelah Seokmin dan ikut mencomot keripik kentang yang tengah dimakan Seokmin.

Setelah lelah berlarian, kini Soonyong tengah bermanja dengan Seokmin dan Mingyu yang tidur-tiduran di paha Wonwoo. Tangan kanan Wonwoo mengelus rambut hitam suaminya, sementara tangan kirinya tengah digenggam erat oleh sang suami. Mereka sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keberadaan para member di kamar mereka, karena toh masih banyak malam-malam 'panas' lainnya kelak.

"Oh iya, hyung, aku sudah meminta tolong manager hyung untuk memindahkan barang-barang kita di dorm ke apartemen kita."ujar Mingyu pada Wonwoo.

"MWO?"

Semua member yang ternyata mendengar ucapan Mingyu pun sangat terkejut, kecuali sang leader dan sang istri, karena Mingyu memang sudah meminta persetujuan Seungchol dan Wonwoo.

"Ka-kalian keluar dari dorm?"tanya Jeonghan.

"Yak! Kenapa harus keluar dari dorm, eoh?" ucap Soonyong sewot.

"Kenapa kalian baru memberitahu kami?"Jihoon ikut bersuara.

"Aishhh... hyungdeul, kalian berlebihan sekali! Aku dan Wonwoo hyung hanya keluar dorm, bukan keluar dari Seventeen!"sungut Mingyu.

"Ne, lagi pula apartemen kami berada tepat di depan dorm, jadi itu tidak akan merubah apapun."ucap Wonwoo menenangkan para membernya yang terkejut.

"Aishh, kalau kau pindah, lalu siapa yang akan memasak? Lalu, jika ada lampu yang mati, siapa yang akan menggantinya?"ujar Seokmin, yang diangguki oleh Hansol, sementara Mingyu hanya menatap datar keduanya.

"Memangnya, kenapa kalian harus pindah sih, hyungdeul? Kan kalian masih bisa menempati kamar kalian yang biasanya."ujar Seungkwan yang terbangun karena teriakan tadi.

"Ne, benar kata Seungkwan! Nanti aku tidak bisa mengobrol bebas dengan Wonwoo hyung..."tambah Minghao.

"Kalian yakin tidak akan terganggu dengan 'suara-suara' yang akan kami buat? Karena aku berencana memilki sepuluh orang anak, jadi aku harus giat melakukannya setiap malam."ujar Mingyu yang dihadiahi pukulan keras di kepalanya oleh sang istri.

"Aww!"

"Dasar mesum!"umpat Wonwoo dengan wajah yang sangat memerah.

"Memangnya suara-suara apa yang kalian buat, hyung?"tanya Chan.

Sontak semua member memberikan death-glare pada Mingyu, sementara sang istri memberikan 'cubitan sayang' di tangannya.

Keesokan harinya, mereka kembali ke Seoul. Untuk pertama kalinya dorm Seventeen berpenghuni sebelas orang, dan untuk pertama kalinya Mingyu dan Wonwoo hanya tinggal berdua saja.

Saat ini, Wonwoo yang merasa sangat lelah segera masuk kamar dan merebahkan diri di ranjang begitu memasuki apartemen barunya, meninggalkan sang suami yang kerepotan membawa semua tas mereka. Setelah meletakkan tas mereka di kamar, Mingyu menatap sosok sang istri yang tengah memejamkan matanya kelelahan. Entah karena otaknya yang mesum atau memang Wonwoo begitu menggoda di matanya, Mingyu merangkak naik ranjang dan mengurung sang istri di bawahnya tanpa menindihnya. Dipandanginya sosok di bawahnya dengan sayang, dan dia mencuri sebuah kecupan di bibir sang istri, yang ternyata membuat sang istri membuka matanya.

"Gyu...? Apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Wonwoo sambil mengucek matanya imut, membuat Mingyu lagi-lagi mencuri ciuman dibibir sang istri.

"Ani, aku hanya merindukanmu, hyung... Tapi kau terlihat lelah, tidurlah..."ujar Mingyu sambil hendak beranjak dari atas tubuh Wonwoo sebelum sang istri mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Mingyu, membuahkan tatapan heran dari sang suami.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, suamiku..."ujar Wonwoo sambil mengerlingkan matanya.

"Tap-"

CUPP.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengecup bibir Mingyu yang belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Just do me!"ujar Wonwoo dengan senyum menggoda.

"Dengan senang hati..."ujar Mingyu dengan seringai di wajah tampannya, sebelum kemudian dia menyerang bibir sang istri dengan ganas.

Dan selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara desahan dan erangan di kamar pengantin baru itu.

...

Sudah tiga bulan sejak pernikahan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Seventeen masih melakukan aktivitas dan schedule mereka seperti biasanya, kecuali dengan pindahnya Mingyu dan Wonwoo dari dorm. Setiap pagi mereka akan datang ke dorm untuk sarapan dan berangkat bersama.

Namun, tidak jarang terjadi perdebatan antara Mingyu dan Soonyong setiap kali Wonwoo memasuki dorm dengan langkah tertatih.

"Yak, bocah tiang! Kita harus mulai berlatih untuk comeback, kenapa kau sering sekali membuat Wonwoo tidak ikut berlatih, eoh?"omel Soonyong sambil membantu Wonwoo duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Mianhe, tapi istriku terlalu menggoda untuk diabaikan..."jawab Mingyu dengan cengiran di wajahnya, dan dia pun mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sang istri.

"Kau nya saja yang mesum!"umpat sang istri.

"Eiii... lalu siapa yang semalam mengatakan 'lebih dalam Gyu...', hm?"goda Mingyu yang membuat wajah Wonwoo memerah malu.

"Memangnya apanya yang lebih dalam, hyung?"tanya sang maknae.

Dan seperti deja vu, semua member memberikan death glare pada sang visual Seventeen, sementara sang istri memberikan 'cubitan sayang' di pinggangnya.

...

Pagi itu, seperti pagi-pagi biasanya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo datang ke dorm untuk sarapan bersama. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang cukup menggangu kegiatan sarapan mereka.

"Huweekk..."

"..uweekk..."

Wonwoo memuntahkan makanan yang baru sedikit disantapnya. Mingyu dengan telaten mengurut leher bagian belakang sang istri, Soonyong dengan sigap membawakan segelas air hangat, sementara itu Jeonghan dengan cemas menunggu di ambang pintu.

Setelah selesai muntah, Wonwoo menerima segelas air hangat yang disodorkan Soonyong dan langsung meminumnya.

"Gomawo..."ujar Wonwoo sambil mengembalikan gelas yang sudah kosong.

"Wonwoo-ya, gwenchana?"tanya Jeonghan khawatir.

"Perutku sangat mual, hyung..."jawab Wonwoo.

"Hyung, apa kau hamil?"tanya Mingyu dengan wajah berbinar bahagia.

"Molla..."jawab Wonwoo yang masih lemas.

"Wahh... tidak sia-sia hasil kerja kerasku setiap malam!"ucap Mingyu.

"Dasar bocah tiang mesum! Periksakan dulu Wonwoo ke dokter!"omel Soonyong.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita periksa ke dokter sekarang juga!"ajak Mingyu antusias sambil membawa Wonwoo ala bridal style.

"Yak! Turunkan aku!"protes Wonwoo.

"Kau kan masih lemas, hyung... sudah lah, menurut saja pada suami tampanmu ini..."ucap Mingyu narsis.

"Hyung, aku akan membawa Wonie hyung periksa ke dokter, mungkin aku akan terlambat ikut latihan pagi ini."pamit Mingyu pada sang leader.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!"

...

"Selamat Tuan Kim, anda akan menjadi seorang ayah!"ucap sang dokter sambil menyalami Mingyu.

"JINJAA?"pekik Mingyu.

"Ne, Nyonya Kim sedang mengandung empat minggu."lanjut sang dokter.

"Yeaayyy! Hyungie, kau dengar itu? Aku akan menjadi seorang appa!"pekik Mingyu sambil melompat-lompat.

Beruntung saat ini mereka sedang berada di ruang pemeriksaan, sehingga Wonwoo tidak perlu malu dengan tingkah kekanakan suaminya. Setelah puas melompat-lompat, Mingyu segera memeluk Wonwoo dengan erat.

"Gomawo hyung... saranghae..."ucap Mingyu di telinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo pun membalas pelukan Mingyu dengan tidak kalah erat.

"Ne Gyu, nado... nado saranghae..."

...

"Chukae Wonwoo-ya!"ujar Jeonghan sambil memeluk Wonwoo.

"Ah, aku akan segera punya keponakan..."ucap Jisoo sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Wow, kerja kerasmu ternyata membuahkan hasil..."ujar Seokmin sambil menepuk pundak Mingyu.

"Anak Wonwoo hyung dan Mingyu hyung pasti akan sangat cantik atau tampan."ucap Seungkwan.

"Tentu saja!"jawab Mingyu percaya diri.

"Tenang saja Boo, kalau kau mau kita bisa membuatnya..."bisik Hansol yang sontak membuat Seungkwan merona.

Seluruh member menyambut kabar gembira tersebut dengan antusias. Malam itu, Mingyu memesan banyak sekali makanan untuk merayakan kehamilan sang istri. Senyum bahagia tidak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Dia sangat tidak sabar membayangkan akan segera menimang buah hatinya sebentar lagi.

Namun delapan bulan bukanlah waktu yang sebentar.

Dan hal tersebut baru disadari Mingyu seminggu kemudian, ketika dia mengantar Wonwoo ke dokter untuk memeriksa kandungannya.

"Kandungan Ny. Kim sangat sehat, dan saya harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda Tuan Kim."ujar sang dokter sambil menoleh ke arah Mingyu.

"Apa itu dok?"

"Karena kandungan pada namja lebih riskan dari pada yeoja, jadi untuk menjaga keselamatan keduanya, anda tidak boleh meniduri Ny. Kim sampai bayinya lahir."

Dan ucapan dokter itu terdengar seperti vonis hukuman mati bagi Mingyu. Ditambah dengan sang istri yang mulai meminta berbagai macam hal yang aneh-aneh.

Suatu pagi, seperti biasanya, Mingyu dan Wonwoo mendatangi dorm untuk sarapan bersama. Namun Wonwoo tidak menyentuh makanannya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa kau tidak makan, hyung?"tanya Mingyu.

"Aku tidak bernafsu, Gyu."jawab Wonwoo.

"Tapi kasihan aegi kita, dia pasti lapar."ujar Mingyu berusaha merayu Wonwoo untuk makan.

Wonwoo hanya memajukan bibirnya, dan saat dia mengedarkan pandangan pada para member yang sedang sibuk memakan sarapan, tatapannya terfokus pada Hansol selama beberapa saat, kemudian dia menoleh kembali kearah sang suami.

"Gyu-ya, aku ingin di suapi Hansol..."pinta Wonwoo.

"Yak, hyung! Kenapa Hansol? Kau kan memiliki aku!"

"Yasudah, aku tidak mau makan!"rajuk Wonwoo.

"Haisshh, baiklah! Hansol-ah..."panggil Mingyu pada Hansol yang sibuk dengan makanannya.

"Ne hyung?"jawab Hansol.

"Bisakah kau tolong suapi Wonwoo hyung?"pinta Mingyu.

"Ye? A-aku menyuapi Wonwoo hyung?"ulang Hansol dengan keras, dan membuat semua member menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan Wonwoo segera mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Apa kau sedang mengidam, Wonwoo-ya?"tanya Jeonghan.

"Molla hyung, tapi saat ini aku hanya ingin makan jika Hansol yang menyuapiku. Kau mau kan, Hansolie~"jawab Wonwoo dengan nada manja, dan mau tidak mau Hansol hanya mengangguk kaku.

Semua member, termasuk Mingyu, menatap Wonwoo tidak percaya. Wonwoo baru saja ber-aegyo di depan mereka semua? Omoo! Suatu hal yang sangat langka, mengingat Wonwoo sangat jarang bersikap manja, bahkan pada suaminya.

Selain minta disuapi, tidak jarang Wonwoo juga minta dipeluk, bahkan minta ditemani tidur dengan member lain. Dan Mingyu hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan istrinya yang sedang mengidam itu. Namun untungnya hal tersebut hanya terjadi selama beberpa hari, dan kini sang istri sudah kembali bermanja hanya kepadanya.

Seperti malam ini, pasangan suami istri tersebut sedang menonton televisi di apartemen mereka, dengan Wonwoo yang dengan nyaman berada di pelukan sang suami.

"Gyu-ya..."panggil Wonwoo, dan Mingyu segera menoleh kepada sang istri.

"Hm?"

"Jika aku memintamu melakukan sesuatu, apa kau akan menurutinya?"tanya Wonwoo.

"Tentu saja!"

"Janji?"ujar Wonwoo sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, membuat Mingyu terkekeh.

Dengan gemas ia mengecup pipi Wonwoo yang mulai berisi, lalu mengaitkan jari kelingking nya pada jari kelingking sang istri yang masih setia terangkat.

"Janji!"ucap Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo tersenyum puas.

"Memangnya kau mau aku melakukan apa, hyung?"

"Aku mau kau mengecat rambutmu..."ujar Wonwoo.

"Oh, hanya itu, aku kira kau akan meminta yang macam-ma-"

"Warna orange!"potong Wonwoo, membuat Mingyu membelalakkan matanya.

"MWO? K-kau serius, hyung?"pekik Mingyu sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Uh-hum."jawab Wonwoo sambil mengangguk imut.

"Ta-tapi kenapa harus orange?"tanya Mingyu putus asa.

"Wae? Kau tidak mau? Kau kan sudah berjanji."ujar Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"A-ani, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya! Apapun untuk istriku..." ujar Mingyu berusaha membujuk sang istri yang nyaris menangis.

"Jinja? Yeaayy!"ujar Wonwoo bersorak heboh dan segera berlari kecil ke kamar mereka.

Mingyu hanya bisa terbelalak melihat perubahan mood sang istri, dan selanjutnya dia menghela napas pasrah. Saat Wonwoo kembali duduk di sampingnya, di tangannya terdapat cat rambut berwarna orange dengan segala perlengkapannya.

"Wah, kau sudah mempersiapkannya, hyung? Niat sekali..."

"Ne, aku membelinya siang tadi saat sedang berbelanja dengan Seungkwan."jawab Wonwoo dengan tangan yang sibuk menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengecat rambut sang suami.

Setelah yakin persiapannya sudah lengkap, Wonwoo meminta Mingyu untuk duduk di lantai sementara dia duduk di sofa.

"Hyung, kau yakin menginginkan ini?"tanya Mingyu.

"Hmm. Bukan hanya aku, tapi aegi juga."ujar Wonwoo sambil mengusap perutnya, membuat Mingyu ikut mengusap perut sang istri.

"Aegi appa nakal, eoh?"ucap Mingyu, lalu mencium perut sang istri.

"Lakukan semaumu, hyung..."ucap Mingyu sambil duduk di lantai di depan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo dengan cepat mengecup pipi Mingyu, "Saranghae uri appa!" lalu kemudian mulai mengecat rambut sang suami dengan ceria.

...

Keesokan paginya, dorm Seventeen dipenuhi oleh suara tawa para member. Sedangkan Mingyu, sang objek yang ditertawakan hanya bisa pasrah, sementara sang istri malah sibuk memakan camilan tanpa berniat sedikitpun membela sang suami.

"Gyu, kau masih waras kan?"tanya Seokmin sambil terkekeh.

"Aigoo... hyung, kau seperti jeruk berjalan!"ledek Seungkwan.

"Ani..ani... tapi seperti wortel gosong!"ralat Soonyoung sambil tertawa puas.

"Terserah kalian!"ujar Mingyu pasrah lalu duduk di sebelah Wonwoo yang tetap acuh dan masih sibuk memakan camilan.

Tiba-tiba pintu dorm terbuka, dan masuklah manager Seventeen yang seketika langsung membelalakkan matanya melihat warna rambut Mingyu.

"Kim Mingyu, kau apakan rambutmu, eoh?"tegur sang manager.

"Hahh... ini permintaan Wonwoo hyung, hyung."jawab Mingyu.

"Benarkah, Wonwoo-ya?"tanya sang manager memastikan.

"Ne hyung! Aegi ingin appa nya berrambut orange."jawab Wonwoo sambil mengelus perutnya, lalu mengelus pipi Mingyu yang berada di sebelahnya.

Sang manager tidak bisa berkutik jika Wonwoo sudah membawa-bawa bayi nya.

"Hahh... sebenarnya aku datang kesini untuk memberitahukan jadwal comeback hip hop unit."jelas sang manager.

"Lalu?"tanya Seungchol.

"Ne, hip hop unit akan comeback dengan konsep chic dan tampan, dan siang ini kalian harus ke salon untuk mengubah style rambut kalian, karena lusa kalian akan mulai shooting MV."jelas sang manager.

"Gyu, rambutmu?"tanya sang manager lagi.

"Tidak apa hyung, kurasa sesekali tampil beda tidak masalah, kan? Lagipula, toh wajahku tetap tampan..."ujar Mingyu dengan percaya diri.

"Terserahmu! Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke Pledis. Nanti siang aku akan datang lagi untuk menjemput hip hop unit ke salon."

"Ne, gomawo hyung!"ujar Seungchol.

Setelah manager hyung menghilang di balik pintu, Wonwoo dengan segera menarik tengkuk Mingyu dan menciumnya dengan mesra tanpa memperdulikan teriakan para member disekelilingnya, yang dengan segera menarik pasangan masing-masing memasuki kamar.

"Tck! Awas saja jika ada yang tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar! Sore nanti kita harus latihan!"teriak Seungchol sebelum mereka memasuki kamar.

"Yak! Disini masih ada anak di bawah umur!"omel Jeonghan sambil menutupi mata Chan yang belum sempat masuk kamar.

"Aishh, hyung, aku bahkan kebih sering melihat kau dan Seungchol hyung berciuman di dapur setiap pagi!"ucap sang maknae sambil melepaskan tangan Jeonghan yang menutupi matanya dan berjalan dengan santai memasuki kamarnya, melewati kedua hyungnya yang sibuk saling melumat.

Jeonghan pun memasuki kamar dengan wajah memerah, dan Seungchol segera menyusulnya.

"Hei, jika kalian ingin berbuat lebih, kalian bisa memakai kamar lama kalian."ujar Seungchol sebelum memasuki kamarnya.

Tanpa menghiraukan keadaan sekitar, mereka masih terus sibuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah dirasa pasokan oksigen mulai menipis, Wonwoo mulai menarik diri dari sang suami sambil terengah. Mingyu pun mengusap dagu sang istri yang berceceran liur mereka.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa, hm?"tanya Mingyu sambil menangkup wajah sang istri.

"Mianhe..."ujar Wonwoo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Mingyu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Untuk?"

"Semuanya!"jawab Wonwoo, membuat kerutan di dahi Mingyu semakin dalam.

"Mianhe Gyu-ya, sebenarnya aku tidak mengidam apapun. Aku dengan sengaja berdekatan dengan para member dan memintamu mengecat rambut menjadi orange, karena aku ingin mengujimu. Aku takut kau menikahiku hanya karena menginginkan tubuhku, karena tatapanmu selalu penuh napsu saat melihatku. Tapi tadi saat kau dengan tegas mempertahankan warna rambutmu yang memalukan ini, aku menyadari jika prasangkaku sama sekali tidak beralasan, mianhe..."jelas Wonwoo dengan kepala tertunduk.

Mingyu terdiam mencerna semua perkataan Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo tidak berani mengangkat kepalanya karena takut dengan reaksi Mingyu. Setelah beberapa saat, Mingyu tersenyum maklum kepada sang istri, dan segera memeluknya.

"Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, hyung... Aku menikahimu, memilihmu menjadi pendamping hidupku, karena aku mencintaimu hyung. Mianhe jika tanpa kusadari aku selalu melihatmu dengan tatapan penuh napsu, tapi itu karena memang hanya kau yang selalu aku inginkan, bahkan rasanya aku ingin memilikimu untukku sendiri. Kau tahu hyung, aku hampir gila saat membiarkanmu bermanja dengan member lain, untung saja itu tidak berlangsung lama. Lalu, masalah warna rambut ini, kurasa tidak masalah jika sesekali aku mencoba hal baru."jelas Mingyu sambil tetap memeluk sang istri.

Wonwoo tersenyum lega mendengar penjelasan Mingyu, dia pun balas memeluk sang suami dengan lebih erat.

"Oh Gyu, aku melupakan satu hal."ujar Wonwoo sambil melepas pelukannya.

"Apa lagi, hm?"

"Ucapan dokter yang memintamu untuk tidak meniduriku itu juga tidak benar, aku yang memintanya berbicara seperti itu."ucap Wonwoo sambil terkekeh kecil.

"Mwo? Apa kau bilang, hyung?"ujar Mingyu sambil menatap Wonwoo dengan tajam.

"I-i-itu...Mianhe, Gyu-ya..."cicit Wonwoo yang ketakutan melihat ekspresi Mingyu yang kurang bersahabat.

GREPP.

Tiba-tiba Mingyu mengangkat Wonwoo ala bridal style.

"Aniya! Kali ini aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, hyung! Kau sangat nakal! Anak nakal harus dihukum!"ujar Mingyu sambil membawa sang istri memasuki kamar lama mereka di dorm itu.

Wonwoo pun dengan senang hati mengalungkan tangannya ke leher sang suami, dan mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga suaminya.

"Hukum aku, oppa~"bisik Wonwoo, lalu menjilat telinga Mingyu dengan sensual.

"Sh*t! Kau membuat adikku bangun, hyung! Persetan dengan jadwal hari ini, aku akan memakanmu sampai puas!"ujar Mingyu sambil meletakkan sang istri dengan hati-hati di atas ranjang, lalu mengunci pintu kamar.

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah suara teriakan sang maknae yang kalah bermain game dikamarnya.

Tolong ingatkan Mingyu dan semua seme untuk berterimakasih kepada Seungchol yang telah memasang peredam suara di kamar mereka semua, kecuali kamar sang maknae.

END

Gewlaaaa... itu mixtape hip hop unit yang Check In penuh sama Meanie moment...

Pen nangis pas liat yang Meanie tidur sebelahan, Wonu merem n tatapan Mingyu yang sayu seolah kecapean, arghhhh bikin otak mikir yang cemacem... inginku berkata kasar...

Review, please?


End file.
